¡Sigo siendo el Rey!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Mathías está seguro que Chema lo ama, y es deber de los nórdicos hacer entrar en razón al Rey del Norte de Europa, ¿conseguirán su objetivo sin enloquecer en el intento?


_**¡Sigo siendo el Rey!**_

No tengo remedio, ni los derechos de **Hetalia**, canciones, marcas, etc., y si alguien se ofende por el contenido aquí expuesto, sólo puedo disculparme por el mal rato.

Dedicado a los y las fans del DenMex **:3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Sigo siendo el Rey!<em>**

En la vida existen diversos momentos en los cuales la fuerza de voluntad se ve puesta a prueba, y un claro ejemplo de ello se daba en las cumbres mundiales, ya que cada representante de las naciones quería exponer sus puntos de vista, tener la razón, desviar información valiosa, comer o recibir un poco de atención en la mayoría de los casos; ¿dónde queda el ejercicio de la fuerza de voluntad? Simple, cuando Alemania, o cualquier nación con un arma cargada o afilada, exigía la reanudación de las actividades, de modo que concluyeran con, cuando menos, una solución tangible.

-Ya que tenemos en claro las posibles soluciones **_realistas_ **para combatir la deforestación, podemos... -El alemán, quien tomara la batuta de la junta debido al menosprecio mostrado al país anfitrión, detuvo su discurso al escuchar gritos y detonaciones que sólo podían proceder de armas de fuego de alto calibre.- México, ¿qué está sucediendo?

El mencionado, quien se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas y correr las cortinas, soltó una risilla cansada y nerviosa, mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que fue su jefe quien eligió la sede de la cumbre.

-Nada importante, supongo. -Chema dejó caer su rostro contra la mesa, incapaz de ver a Ludwig a los ojos.- Por favor, continúa antes de que se les olvide que estamos trabajando.

-Si, está bien...

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en la vida existen recompensas al esfuerzo y trabajo duro realizado. Cuando la cumbre concluyó, misteriosamente de una forma pacífica, un determinado grupo de países rodearon a José María, algunos para levantarle el ánimo, otros para exigirle el cumplimiento de su hospitalidad y, el resto, sólo querían aflojarse las corbatas y salir a divertirse.<p>

-Pe-pero, aún debo escribir los reportes y...

-¡Por favor! Es fin de semana y hay que divertirse, kesesesese.

-¡Pero tu ni siquiera trabajaste, Gil!

-No te fijes en pequeñeces, mon ami, y vayamos a disfrutar de esta hermosa noche.

Y de esa manera -por la fuerza- el mexicano salió a divertirse con sus iguales... Bueno, con un grupo de alborotados europeos.

* * *

><p>Pasadas las tres de la mañana, un par de naciones avanzaban entre pasos desincronizados y uno que otro traspié hacia la habitación de un hotel, causando un poco de alboroto por el pasillo al ir desacomodando cuadros, derribando jarrones, y cantando como si estuvieran en la regadera...<p>

-_**Un arriero en el camino me enseñó que mi destino era llegar y llegar...**_

-_**¡Llegar y llegar! ¡Llegar y llegar!**_

-_**Después me dijo una piedra que no hay que rodar primero, pero hay que saber rodar...**_

-_**¡Rodar y rodar! ¡Rodar y rodar!**_

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación deseada, en parte por que uno de ellos azotó como res en el suelo.

-_**¡Shhhh! ¡Vas a despertarlos a todos!**_

Tras ayudarle a incorporarse, empezaron a reír como tontos, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó, tomándole las mejillas con ambas manos, y plantándole un beso en los labios, dejando mudo en el acto al receptor de dicho gesto.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Qué...?

* * *

><p>-¡<em>México me ama<em>!

Los rubios se le quedaron viendo al auto proclamado Rey del Norte de Europa, ya que a pesar de estar acostumbrados a sus extravagancias y rarezas, no se esperaban semejante declaración durante el desayuno.

-¿S'gues ebr'o?

-Ebrio si, pero de amor.

-Y te acompaña la cruda, por lo visto. -Agregó el islandés mientras se apartaba un poco.- ¿Consideraste al menos darte un baño?

A lo largo de todo el desayuno, el danés no paró de alardear sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, mejor dicho, unas horas antes, ante la escéptica mirada del resto.

-Ya que Noru será mi padrino e Is cargará los anillos, no será un problema que ustedes dos se encarguen de los viáticos y gastos de la luna de miel, ¿verdad? -Le dijo a Suecia y Finlandia, quienes abrieron la boca al instante, pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.- ¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes!

-Est's l'co.

-Creo que estás proyectando cosas que van más allá de la razón, Mathías. -Dijo Tino tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.- Para empezar, bebieron de más, te caíste y parece que aún no estas espabilado. ¿Y si soñaste ese beso?

-No pude haberlo soñado, ¡fue tan real!

El resto del grupo compartió una mirada, acordando en silencio desengañar al danés.

-México te dio un beso y ya. Eso no prueba absolutamente **nada**. -Inició Noruega.

-Tampoco te llamó en la mañana, ni se quedó contigo en toda la noche... O madrugada.- Siguió el islandés.

-Est's c'nfundiendo los h'chos.

-Y la verdad... -Continuó Finlandia, pero Dinamarca le interrumpió.

-Ustedes quieren que **YO** no sea feliz, ¿cierto?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no eres el país más feliz del mundo? -Explotó Emil, cansado de tantas tonterías.- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

-¡Lo soy! ¡Y quiero serlo aún más! ¡Así que iré ahora mismo a _despertar_ a México, declararle todo mi amor y así ser felices por siempre!

Estaba a punto de correr, pero Lukas le detuvo el paso.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota por un solo instante en tu vida? ¿Eso es _mucho_ pedir?

-¿Y qué harás si México te rechaza, Mathías? -Finlandia interrumpió al noruego para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, de nuevo.

-Lo que todo nórdico haría de estar en mi lugar: ¡Seguir insistiendo!

Y se fue corriendo sin sentido alguno, hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Alguien más está de acuerdo en que deberíamos encerrarlo? -Preguntó Islandia, y tanto Noruega como Suecia alzaron la mano.

-¡Su-san!

**Continuará** _-Si los nórdicos no encierran a Mathías primero-._


End file.
